russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy TODAS
T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (formerly known as Happy T.O.D.A.S.). is the Philippine longest-running comedy gag show broadcast on IBC every Saturday nights and worldwide on Global IBC, featuring Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes and Keempee de Leon, with Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Melanie Marquez, Bobby Yan and Carlos Agassi. Currently, the show runs in its 35th year and now the longest-running gag show in Philippine television from 1981 to 1989 and again from 2010 to present, next to Bubble Gang which aired on GMA since October 20, 1995. History When several new shows started copying its format,'' Happy TODAS'' (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor T.O.D.A.S. series on IBC which included Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on July 17, 2010 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. TODAS made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, an all-male show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, Happy TODAS that expect gags, skits, parodies, sketches, and music will have musical numbers and they are also features live comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. Its original cast that including Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, TV host Sam YG, Hans Mortel, the amir or rap-turned-comedian Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna and stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio. The show aired on Saturday nights is directed by Bert de Leon and introduced new segments. 'Revert to original title T.O.D.A.S. starring Joey de Leon' On September 29, 2012, Happy TODAS reverted back to the original tile (T.O.D.A.S.) as the original version of the 80's gag show, premieres on September 29 with a new twist, new flavor and new generation. Original T.O.D.A.S. mainstay Joey de Leon which was return to his original mother network, IBC after he sign a program contract of the network last September 20. The show celebrates its 41th aniversary on Philippine television as return to aired on September 29, 2012, at IBC studio 2 in Broadcast City. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, the gag show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, T.O.D.A.S., the show gained instant popularity featuring the musical numbers and comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, skits, parodies, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with guest stars of IBC topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy stars. Writer Herman "Isko" Salvador says "merely a repitition of T.O.D.A.S., a developed version, which aims at more contemporary humor suited for the audience. Since then, the gag show will dominate the ratings chart every Saturday. When it comes to local gag shows, T.O.D.A.S. will always be in our memory as the show that made a mark and set a trend in the entertainment industry in the 80's. As of January 25, 2014, the show added the Viva sexy actress Sam Pinto who she is now a Kapinoy to joined the cast. Due to its popularity in 2014, the franchise released a comedy parody movie, T.O.D.A.S. The Movie via IBC Films which is released on April 10, 2014. On October 4, 2014. Bobby Yan were added as the new cast members of the show during the pilot episode. Format The format of T.O.D.A.S. emphasizes on pop culture parody. Skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. T.O.D.A.S. spoofs other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures. It began the pilot and subsequent episodes with the comedy show's opening number before the opening of the show in the annoncer of IBC's coninuty voice-over Bob Novales, Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show, ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts, prepare for last top, it's time for T.O.D.A.S. is a famous phrase into the opening titles/montage and cast introductions for the program stating that the spoofs were taken from television shows, commercials, and parody movies. Cast 'Current Cast' * Joey de Leon (1981-1989, September 29, 2012-present) * Cristine Reyes (September 29, 2012-present) * Keempee de Leon (July 17, 2010-present) * Sam Pinto (January 25, 2015-present) * Victor Anastacio (July 17, 2010-present) * Hans Mortel (July 17, 2010-present) * Melanie Marquez (July 17, 2010-present) * Bobby Yan (January 3, 2015-present) * Maui Taylor (July 17, 2010-present) * Yam Concepcion (July 17, 2010-present) * Carlos Agassi (July 17, 2010-present) * Katya Santos (July 17, 2010-present) 'Former Cast' * Maribeth Bichara (1981-1989) * Spanky Rigor (1981-1989) * Richie da Horsie (1981-1989) * Jimmy Santos (1981-1989) * Val Sotto (1981-1989) * Sam YG (July 17, 2010-March 28, 2015) * Elmo Magalona (January 11, 2014-June 21, 2014) * Jimmy Muna (January 11, 2014-September 27, 2014) Celebrity guest * Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor, Richie D' Horsie and Freida Fonda as TODAS Reunited (July 12, 2014) * Janella Salvador (January 17, 2015 perform Give Thanks) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (February 14, 2014 perform Everything Takes Time) * Eurika (March 21, 2015 perform Feel Good) * Tricia Santos, Albie Casiño, Dominic Roque and Ingrid dela Paz (March 28, 2015) * Universal Motion Dancers (April 25, 2015, dancing to Online Shopping Addicted by Fabio2U; with Scenes We'd Like to See: Online Shoppy Adiktib) * Ruben Laurente (May 2, 2015 perform Lalaban Ako Para Sa Pilipino) Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' * Balitawa - a spoof newscast. Joey de Leon (September 29, 2012-present) played as Gilbert Mercado (a parody of Gilbert Remulla and Elmer Mercado) (formerly Keempee de Leon from July 17, 2010 to Septemebr 22, 2012) and Melanie Marquez played as Charo Tiangco. (2010-present). * Jon D'Magno's Lab Nodes - a spoof anthology segment of IBC's drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes hosted by Jon D'Magno (played by Keempee de Leon) (2014-present). * Ihaw Na! - a parody of former segment Ikaw Na! of ABS-CBN's late-night newscast Bandila from 2011 to 2014. Hans Mortel played as Boy Abudha where he interviews showbiz personalities. * Bidag - a parody of IBC investgative public service program Bitag (2010-present). * Commercial Parody (2010-present) - Parody of commercial advertisements. Mostly seen characters on the commercial spoofs. * Kapinoy Henyo - a parody of Eat Bulaga!'s segment Pinoy Henyo. The game is limited to two minutes. For this week, two teams with two players each must guess the word they pick before or within the time limit. In the parody round, the player chosen to sit on the Henyo seat asks questions to guess the word, while the other player must only answer with Oo, Hindi and Pwede. Other replies will incur a three-second penalty for every wrong reply, which will be added to their official time. Four Dabarkads are also put into play, corresponding to the team's potential prize: 10,000, 15,000, or 20,000 pesos. If the pair answers incorrectly, inside the flushroom is poured with slime is released and gets dunked into the water. The pair who answered fastest proceeds to the Jackpot round, while the Henyo word sender will receive a cash prize and a limited-edition Kapinoy Henyo shirt. In the Jackpot round, the winning pair will need to choose a category: Tao, Hayop, Bagay, Lugar, and Pagkain. This time, they have to guess at least three out of the five words, taking turns when one answers correctly. They can opt to "pass" to the next word if they're having trouble guessing. (2010-present). * Scenes We'd Like to See - The staff are on the set for one of the scenes portion of TODAS, and based on the true story with pop culture, from television and movies ranging from drama, sitcom, fantasy, action, adventure, etc. (1981-1989, 2010-present). * Minid do Win Id - a parody of ABS-CBN's game show Minute to Win It (2013-present). * Joke time portion 'Former' * Nagaalaga Nong Kanya - a spoof anthology segment of ABS-CBN's drama anthology Maalaala Mo Kaya. (2010-2014) * John en Mars - a parody of RPN classic sitcom John en Marsha (2010-2012) * The Wreckest Link - parody of the Philippine version of The Weakest Link (2010-2014) * Ganda Gabi, Voice! - a parody of ABS-CBN's comedy talk show Gandang Gabi, Vice! (2012-2015). * Chef Men Lagro: Kusina Master Chef - a parody of GMA's cooking show Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master (2012-2014) * The Playza Mae Show - a parody of GMA's talk show The Ryzza Mae Show (2013-2015) * Rozalinta - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda (2013) * Noli De Cangere - parody of the saga drama series Noli Me Tangere (2013-2014) * Bolton Ban - a parody of IBC's superserye Voltron Man (2014-2015) 'Recurring characters' * Gilbert Mercado - Combined parody of Gilbert Remulla and Elmer Mercado, played by Joey de Leon (2014-present) * Charo Tiangco - Parody of Mel Tiangco, played by Melanie Marquez * Jon D'Magno - Parody of love adviser Joe D'Mango, played by Keempee de Leon (2014-present) * Boy Abudha - Parody of Boy Abunda, played by Hans Mortel (2015-present) * Bin Tulko - Parody of Ben Tulfo, played by Keempee de Leon * Nonoy Aquiknow III - Parody of Philippine president Noynoy Aquino III, played by Joey de Leon * Joss Gatogo - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jess Caduco, played by Carlos Agassi * Sharina Lutrego - Parody of IBCNews Reporter Czarinah Lusuegro, played by Maui Taylor * Marlo Dumapal - Parody of IBC News Reporter Mario Dumaual, played by Bobby Yan (2014-present) * Luiz Manzalo - Parody of Luis Manzano, played by Joey de Leon (2013-present) Former * Gilbert Mercado - Combined parody of Gilbert Remulla and Elmer Mercado, played by Keempee de Leon (2010-2012) * Cristine Santos-Consido - Parody of Charos Santos-Concio, played by Cristine Reyes (2010-2014) * Playza Mae Tizon - Parody of Ryzza Mae Dizon, played by Cristine Reyes (2013-2015) * Voice Gando - Parody of Vice Ganda, played by Hans Mortel (2012-2015) * Marlo Dumapal - Parody of IBC News Reporter Mario Dumaual, played by Sam YG (2013-2014) * Martin de Guzman known as Boltron Ban - Parody of Marlo de Guzman known as Voltron Man (played by AJ Muhlach), parody played by Victor Anastacio. Studio Since 2013, T.O.D.A.S. taped their episodes from IBC studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines. Spin-offs After the Saturday primetime success of the top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S., the newest kiddie gag show TODAS Kids featured child and young actors as comedians. The show premiered on September 15, 2013 featuring the children in various comedic situations for kids and teens. Controversy 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Banana Split and Bubble Gang, T.O.D.A.S. was also given an SPG rating by the MTRCB due to themes and strong language as well as sexual content. Awards and recognizion 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Comedian) - Won (Joey de Leon) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won 'Golden Screen Awards' * 2014 Winner, Outstanding Gag Program 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' * 2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won * 2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Joey de Leon) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Joey de Leon) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' * 35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Gag Show Stars) - Won (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi) * 35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show) - Won Trivia * This gag show marked the comeback of IBC's primetime comedy after 7 years and aired on Saturday night. * This is also Joey de Leon's comeback project of IBC after 12 years (with Back to Iskul Bukol from 1999 to 2000). References See also * 'T.O.D.A.S.' returns on air on September 29 on IBC-13 * Tatlong Beinte Singko: Dingdong Avanzado's 25th Anniversary Concert concert airs on IBC-13 * Kapinoy Comedy Stars to Bring Gag Laughter to the Smart Araneta Coliseum this Friday * IBC-13 to award the PMPC Star Awards for TV * Happy TODAS continues with comedy and spoof in gag performance every Saturday nights * Free Showing and Concert this Grand Kapinoy Weekend * Happy TODAS celebrrating on comedy party * Happy TODAS turns mark on its 33th episode fans * IBC-13 Gives Primetime Movie Treats with ‘Viva Box Office’ * Angelu de Leon-Bobby Andrews movie love team this week in 'Viva Box Office' on IBC-13 * Happy TODAS goes to APO of Do Bidoo BiTODAS this Saturday * Sabado For Da Boys on IBC-13 * Original TODAS Reunited with Happy TODAS this Saturday nights * IBC-13 strengthens its star-studded weekend programming * ABETORIAL: ANG 5 DAHILAN NAGING “PINAKA-MALAKING TV STATION” ANG IBC-13 * Sic O'Clock News and T.O.D.A.S. Return this October * IBC-13 Showcases Talents, Hosted First Day of Ad Summit 2014 * Joey de Leon Returns to IBC For 'T.O.D.A.S.' Starting April 11 * IBC-13 NATIONAL TV RATINGS SURGE TO 25% IN JUNE * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC External links * Official Website * T.O.D.A.S. on Facebook * T.O.D.A.S. on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:1981 Philippine television series debuts Category:1989 Philippine television series endings Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts